


Torturous

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Opposites Attract [3]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, I torture Merik for a little while, Merik is dead now, Not literally, Or...Safi tortures Merik for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: This is Merik's POV of when Safi sat on his lap in that outfit in Chapter 4.
Relationships: Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar
Series: Opposites Attract [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Torturous

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but oh well.

When Safi opened the door wearing that outfit, Merik thought he was going to pass out. 

She was wearing shorts that were basically just underwear with how short they were. And her tank top. Spaghetti straps. So much skin was showing. 

It was unbearable. 

He died when she sat on his lap. Died. There was no life anymore. He was just gone.

She showed no mercy. Every few minutes she wiggled a little on his lap and it was getting very hard not to-

_ Stop! I’m having a hard enough time controlling myself already; I can’t start thinking about that! _

And to add on to it- Merik had no idea where to put his hands. On her waist?  _ No. Way too risky.  _ Around her shoulders?  _ No! That would be too awkward.  _

He ended up just letting his hands hang at his sides awkwardly. 

Later, when everyone was leaving, he noticed that Safi had fallen asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder. 

He didn’t want to wake her up, so he gently gathered her in his arms and brought Safi to her room. Her eyes opened slightly when he laid her down and she grabbed his arm lightly.

She asked him, “Stay?”

He hesitated, but pulled off his shoes and jacket and laid down under the covers.

“Just a few minutes,” he mumbled before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was a little off my game while writing this. I think I'm just not good with Merik POV's. I guess this is chapter 4.6 or 4.7 or something.


End file.
